


Pausa Tecnica

by BrokenApeiron



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Coaches, M/M, Omega Verse, Power Bottom
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 20:32:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10368855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenApeiron/pseuds/BrokenApeiron
Summary: A Katowice 2017 le pause tecniche abbondano: il coach degli H2K decide di spendere il suo tempo in attesa che la partita riprenda in modo... Alternativo.





	

Joey strinse le cosce di Neil, baciandolo lentamente sotto la mascella.  
Quello si morse il labbro inferiore emettendo un gemito soddisfatto, stirando il torace verso l'alto, allungandosi sul corpo allenato e muscoloso del suo Alfa.  
I loro movimenti erano lenti e calcolati, in modo da non fare il minimo rumore. Potevano parlare, certo, fare qualche verso, ma non altro. Quando lo stirarsi di Neil si concluse nel suo retto che tirava e risucchiava verso l'alto il membro di Joey, questi morse la spalla dell'amato per non ringhiare.  
Stavano godendo, come ogni volta che si univano velocemente dentro un camerino, o più lentamente in una stanza di un albergo ad ore. Ma ora, in una stanza dello stadio polacco a Katowice, dovevano fare il più veloce possibile.  
All'ennesima pausa tecnica - maledetto server - che segnava la vittoria o la sconfitta degli H2K, Neil era scappato dal coach dei G2 che attendevano il loro turno, rapendo con una scusa Joey e trascinandolo nella sala più abbandonata ed isolata che avesse trovato.  
Purtroppo la gente andava e veniva, e tra i loro respiri si sentiva distintamente la camminata veloce degli uomini al lavoro. Potevano quindi parlare, ridere, chiaccherare, ma non far capire che sotto le discussioni sui pick si nascondeva un amplesso.  
Ma in fin dei conti, Neil era abituato. Anzi, le cose in segreto lo eccitavano, come un ragazzino. E tra i suoi ventisette anni e i venticinque di Joey, era sicuro che le cose fossero divertenti effettivamente per entrambi.  
Si agganciò meglio alla vita muscolosa di YoungBuck, riprendendo a muoversi su e giù, stimolando il proprio ingresso mentre stringeva il membro grosso dell'altro.  
Gli sorrise, mentre Joey gli mordeva e succhiava la spalla magra, la barba che gli solleticava la pelle.  
Oh, quanto ne era attratto. Tutta la fatica - stalking, a detta di alcuni - che aveva fatto per avvicinarsi a lui e ai suoi pantaloni era dimenticata, davanti a quel faccino da orsetto che Joey si trovava.  
Neil fece un commento sui pick del team di Hong Kong a mezza voce, mentre le labbra dell'Alfa si poggiavano sul suo petto ricoperto di piccoli peli scuri, succhiando piano un capezzolo.  
Rise, mentre con una mano andava lentamente a carezzarsi il membro, pronto a venire.  
"Tu cosa pensi? Sei pronto a sconfiggere gli UOL?"  
Chiese mentre lentamente iniziava a toccarsi. Strinse forte il proprio condotto, stimolando ulteriormente l'erezione di Joey. Quello sorrise appena, mordendogli piano il pettorale, mentre iniziava a muoversi più velocemente dentro di lui. Non aveva tempo per far uscire il nodo, quindi si concentrò sull'eccitazione di quel momento per cercare di raggiungere l'orgasmo il prima possibile. Ormai erano abituati a quelle sveltine, che anche se gli lasciavano in corpo litri di seme, lo soddisfavano comunque.  
"I miei ragazzi sono pronti. Che vinca il migliore tra noi."  
Sussurrò mentre saliva a baciarlo, per poter soffocare nella sua bocca il profondo gemito che accompagnava il meno abbondante getto di liquido nel condotto di Neil. L'Omega sospirò soddisfatto, e nel sentire il seme dentro di sé il suo condotto fece scattare in fretta l'orgasmo, che spinse velocemente lo sperma verso l'utero.  
Neil si rilassò e lasciò lentamente andare la presa attorno ai fianchi del compagno, lasciando che Joey facesse fuoriscere il membro prima di tornare a poggiare i piedi per terra.  
Afferrò subito i fazzoletti bagnati, pulendosi velocemente l'interno coscia e l'ano, per poi prenderne un'altro per pulire tutta la lunghezza mezza rigida di YoungBuck.  
Un boato li raggiunse, e Neil sorrise alzando gli occhi azzurri verso l'Alfa.  
"È ricominciata. All'ultimo secondo, Joey. Molto bene."  
Dalla stanzina sarebbe uscito velocemente PR0LLY, e solo poco dopo il coach dei G2 avrebbe raggiunto con passo lento la propria squadra che attendeva in preda alla tensione il proprio turno.


End file.
